witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Crumpled notes
There are two Crumpled notes: Crumpled notes from Mowshurst |Weight = 0.06 |Value = 1}} These notes are found along with a key to a treasure chest in Mowshurst, an abandoned village east of Lurtch and north of Reardon Villa. Journal entry : Soldiers have come. Whether ours or there's – don't know. Don't really matter anymore. I heard them riding down the road. Hid. Nailed the door shut. Maybe they won't get in. : They spent the whole night killing and raping. I saw it all through the cracks in the wall. Bit my finger to the bone trying to keep from screaming. Don't know if anyone else managed to hide. Maybe not. I saw them drag Antosh out. He had hid in the fields, next to the haystack where he'd stashed his things. They flailed him. : They've heard me. Know I'm in here. I didn't open up when they pounded. I thought they'd burn me out, just like they did those who hid in the granary. Then they got on their horses, rode off. Quiet, now. All I can hear's the flies circling the bodies. : I tried to knock open the door. Open the window. Dig myself out. Make a hole in the wall or roof. Nothing doing. : I heard people who came to rob corpses. Don't know of what, all's left is soiled shirts and foot wrappings. I called for help. They didn't answer. Only ones who'll come now are the ghouls. Associated quest * Out of the Frying Pan, into the Fire Crumpled notes from a swamp |Weight = 0 |Value = 1 |Source = On body south of the Eternal Fire Chapel}} These notes are found along with a key on a corpse south of the Eternal Fire Chapel. Journal entry : I always said Musky was a clever pup! He understands more words than quite a few men. He can do all sorts of tricks - sit, roll over, and if you give him a scrap of bacon, he'll even shake your hand. But today, why, he's outdone himself today. : I look, and there's Musky, running in from the field carrying something in his mouth. I think, "Maybe it's a hare, and I'll be able to whip up a stew, sell the fur?" But no, it was a sack. All covered in blood, so no wonder he sniffed it out. I look inside... and inside there's a key. A little one, all engraved and ornamented, like it fits some fancy chest or box. So I think, "Maybe there's treasure hidden hereabouts, and that's what this key's for?" So I think I'll go for a walk, see what I can see. If I find it, I swear to Melitele, Musky's going to eat nothing but veal for the rest of his days! : That blood on the sack's got me a bit worried, though... But I'll take a thick club with me, so if anything pops out of the bushes, it'll get a thumping. You don't live but once, so you might as well take some risks, I always say! Associated quest * Battlefield Loot Category:The Witcher 3 quest items Category:The Witcher 3 books